Family Ties
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: In an instant, everything you hold to your heart can be snatched away forever...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's the story. A few months ago, The Confused One and I started a storyline beginning from Endgame. Out of it sprung several stories, and a few more that had nothing to do with that timeline. But somehow, they disappeared, so we're working on recreating everything from memory. The original version of this was a oneshot, but we decided to make this version much, much longer, filled with more fluff and angst. Deakins is still captain, and Carolyn is still Mike's partner. We don't know exactly where this is going, but we hope everyone reading will enjoy it. And we're warning ya'll right now: there is MAJOR angst and misery in store for our favorite detectives. But then again, what kind of writers would we be if there wasn't? Mwhahaha...

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICI

"Bobby, we'll be fine," Alex repeated firmly. "We're just going to visit my family. We'll be back tomorrow night."

Bobby sighed. He nodded. "I know. I'm just going to miss you both." He wished he could go with them.

She shifted Julie to her hip and touched his cheek. "We'll miss you, too. But you were the one who didn't want to go." She traded the baby for her diaper bag so he could put her in her car seat.

Julie squealed happily at being placed in his arms. "Daddy!"

Bobby held her close. He kissed her cheek. "Hi, sweetheart..." He sighed softly and carefully moved her into her car seat. "There we go..." He kissed her nose. "Be good for Mommy, and I love you." He couldn't say that enough.

She giggled and kissed his cheek sloppily, then patted the spot with her hand. "M'daddy!"

Bobby grinned. He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. His life revolved around Alex and Julie. He sighed heavily and stood up again. Turning to face Alex, he met her eyes. "Please...be careful." Something was nagging at the back of his head. Something wasn't right.

She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Resting her cheek against his chest, she said, "We'll be fine, baby. I'll call you as soon as we get there. I promise."

Bobby nodded, a little relieved. "Please do..." He sighed. "You know I'd come if Mike hadn't insisted I come with him today..."

"I know." She leaned up for a soft kiss. "We'll be back tomorrow night."

Bobby kissed her again. "And I'll be here when you two get back."

She smiled. "I know." Hugging him again, she climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. She started the engine, then looked at him and gave him a little wave.

Taking a deep breath, he watched as the car disappeared. He really didn't want them to go. Finally turning back to the house, he went inside and grabbed his phone to call Mike.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn frowned deeply, her hands resting on her hips as she said, "Mike, you know what my doctor said. I can stay on desk duty for another two weeks!"

Frustrated, Mike met her eyes. He didn't back down. "You're a month from your due date, Carolyn! You should be taking it easy, not here doing field work, desk work...anything." She was the most infuriating woman he knew, but he loved her in spite of that.

"Children, children," Deakins interjected.

Carolyn ignored him. "It's not up to you, Mike. I'm fine, and so is this baby. We're not going to break."

Mike shook his head. "Yeah, well, excuse me if I put a little more stock in what I hear from doctors than what you want to be true. You were supposed to be on leave months ago!"

Deakins snickered, sitting on the edge of his desk when the phone rang. He held up a hand to silence his feuding detectives as he grabbed the phone. "Deakins." His smile faded a little. "What? Are you sure?" He reached up and loosened his tie, the color fading from his face. "Y-Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you..."

"What's wrong, Captain?" Carolyn asked, her anger forgotten.

Mike studied Deakins for a moment before chiming in, "Captain, what is it?" Something was very wrong.

Deakins ran a hand through his gray hair. "Alex and Julie... There was an accident..."

Carolyn pressed a hand to her mouth. "Are they okay?"

He shook his head, sliding off of the desk. "Highway patrol found her car on the side of the road. There was an explosion..."

The color drained immediately from Mike's face. He shook his head. He felt utterly sick. "No... Oh God..." He closed his eyes. "Bobby... Has anyone told Bobby?" He was worried about his friend.

Carolyn reached out and grabbed his arm to keep from collapsing.

Deakins shook his head. "No...I have to go tell him." He grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulders.

Mike nodded immediately. He hadn't even noticed Carolyn grabbing his shoulder. "I'm going with you..." He had to be there for Bobby.

She nodded shakily. "I am, too."

He wanted to say no, but thought better of it. "Okay."

Relieved, Mike looked down at Carolyn. The fight a few minutes ago felt like nothing now. Moving to their desks, he grabbed his jacket. Glancing at her, he nodded again and followed her and Deakins to the elevator.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks rotten garbage and right shoes)


	2. Chapter 2

Turning off the engine, Deakins stared at the steering wheel for several moments before finally getting out of the car.

Mike glanced at Carolyn again. He finally gout out and followed Deakins to the car. He was dreading this more than anything.

Bobby was finishing the dishes when he heard the car pull up. Glancing out the window, he frowned as he watched the three of them slowly get out of the car. Their faces all screamed worry, fear, and pain. Something heavy settled in his stomach, and he knew. He just knew. Shaking his head, he went to the door. Throwing it open, he took a shaky breath and met Mike's troubled eyes. He shook his head. This wasn't happening. "Just...Just tell me they're okay..." He couldn't go on without Julie and Alex. They were his world.

Mike swallowed hard. He spoke softly, "I'm... sorry, Bobby. There was an explosion... They found the car on the side of the road."

Horrified, Bobby took a step back, shaking his head. "No... No. It's not true... They have to be okay." He would have felt it. He knew he would have felt it if they weren't okay.

Carolyn sidestepped Mike, resting a gentle hand on Bobby's arm. "Bobby..."

Bobby violently yanked his arm from Carolyn. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. He turned immediately and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to retch into the toilet.

She looked at Mike before waddling after Bobby. By the time she got to the bathroom, he was clutching the cold porcelain and heaving violently. Looking around, she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water. Then she wrung it out and went back to the bathtub, carefully sitting on the edge of it. "Shh..." she whispered, wiping his forehead with the cool cloth.

Mike had followed her. He was standing in the doorway, watching this. He wished there was more thy could do for him.

Bobby pulled away from the cloth. He didn't want comfort. He didn't want to be soothed. Getting up, he met Mike's eyes, and all he could think of was the day before. He should have been with them. He should have been there to protect them. Moving to them, he pulled back and punched Mike with all the fury he could muster. Watching Mike hit the wall with little satisfaction, he moved past him and into Julie's room. He slammed the door, locked it, and slid down the door. Burying his face in his knees, he began sobbing.

Carolyn gave Mike a concerned look before going past him to Julie's room. Twisting the doorknob, she realized it was locked. With a sigh, she rested her forehead against the door and said, "Bobby, open the door."

Bobby took a ragged breath. Lifting his head, he shook it. His voice was completely flat. "No... No." He leaned his head back against the door. "The three of you can go..."

"We're not going anywhere, Bobby," Carolyn insisted. "Open this door. Please."

Rubbing his cheek gingerly, Mike made his way to Carolyn. He called out to Bobby. "Bobby, we want to help you. You have to come out..."

Bobby shook his head. Angry again, he snapped, "Shut up, Logan! Get out of here!"

Carolyn glanced at Mike. "No, Bobby. We're not leaving, so come out."

Bobby grunted in frustration. He finally pulled himself up. Ignoring the shooting pains in his left arm and the beads of sweat slowly collecting on his forehead, he slammed his fist against the door again. He moved to the bed, ignoring the lightheaded feeling he was getting as he curled up on the floor beside Julie's bed. He grabbed her pillow and clung to it desperately. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true.

Mike swallowed hard. He didn't like this. "Bobby..."

She stared at the door, one hand resting on her stomach. "Mike, get the door open." She didn't like this at all.

Mike sighed. He looked from Carolyn to the door. "Bobby, open up now, or I'm going to bust this door down."

Laying beside Julie's bed, Bobby felt his breathing grow more and more labored.He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He turned his head, not caring what they did anymore. He could barely hear them, understand them, or even speak.

Mike frowned. He looked at Carolyn again before slamming into the door. It took two tries, but he finally got into the room. Moving to Bobby, he called out to him again. "Bobby! Bobby!" Looking him over, he called to Carolyn. "Call a bus! He's unconscious."

Deakins called 911 while Carolyn reached down and checked Bobby's pulse. "He's barely breathing, and his pulse is weak."

Mike swallowed hard. "Damn it, Bobby. You can't do this. You have to stay with us..." He couldn't lose three people he cared so much about in one day.

Carolyn reached out and took Bobby's hand, gently squeezing as she looked on with worried and anxious eyes.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter came out a little longer than the others, but I don't think ya'll will be disappointed... (evil grin) There's a big cliffie at the end... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICICI

Three hours later, Carolyn was pacing anxiously in the waiting room, wringing her hands. No one had come to give them any news about Bobby, and the more time that passed, the more concerned she grew.

Watching her pace, Mike's fears for Bobby were quickly being eclipsed by his fears for Carolyn. Getting up, he moved to her. "Carolyn, you need to sit down. Try to relax... This isn't good for the baby.

She pushed his hands away, bringing her hands up to her head. "I'm fine, Mike," she said unconvincingly.

Mike sighed. He shook his head. "You're not fine. You look pale. You need to sit down, Carolyn. Please..."

The room suddenly dipped and spun, and she reached out and grabbed his hands. "Mike..."

Wide-eyed, Mike caught her before she fell. "Carolyn!" When she didn't respond, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the front desk. "We were waiting on news about a friend when she got really pale and passed out. She's pregnant..."

The nurse looked at him, then turned and shouted for a stretcher. One was quickly produced, and she said, "Come with us. We need you to answer some questions for us."

Scared to death, Mike immediately nodded. "Of course..." Taking Carolyn's hand, he followed them as they took her back, answering the questions as they went.

"How far along is she?" Nurse Howard asked as they took Carolyn into an exam room.

Mike looked down at Carolyn's hand. "She... She's eight months..." He continued grasping her hand.

Carolyn stirred, squeezing Mike's hand. "Mike...?"

"Ma'am, are you having any pains?" Howard asked in a firm voice.

Her eyes slipped shut again. "Yes..." She grabbed her stomach. "My baby..."

"We're doing everything we can to take care of your baby. Everything's going to be fine." Howard looked at another nurse. "She may be in premature labor."

"Mike..."

Mike's eyes widened. Unable to process everything, he focused on Carolyn and only Carolyn. "I'm right here, baby. It's going to be fine. They're going to take care of you and the baby. Don't worry. Just relax." He was desperately trying to keep his voice even. He couldn't let her see how terrified he really was.

Howard looked at Mike. "What's her name?"

Mike swallowed hard. He had to think for a second. "My...name is Mike...Logan, and this is Carolyn...Barek."

"Okay, Mr. Logan. I need you to step outside for a few minutes, please. Your wife is in good hands."

Mike shook his head vehemently. He insisted, "I am not leaving her."

"Please, Mr. Logan. I'll come and get you when the exam is over," she insisted, gently tugging his arm.

Mike was practically shaking. He refused to let go. "No! She needs me here! I'm staying here!"

She placed both hands firmly on his chest, frowning deeply. "Mr. Logan, I need you to listen to me. Go into the hallway until this exam is over, or you're going to have to leave."

"Listen to her, Mike," Carolyn pleaded softly.

Breathing heavily, Mike sighed. Looking down at Carolyn, he lowered and softened his voice. "Okay... okay..." He took a shaky breath and squeezed her hand. "I'll be right outside. I'll be...waiting..." He didn't do waiting well. He really didn't want to leave her.

She squeezed his hand and watched him leave the room. A tear slid down her cheek.

Howard came back out of the room fifteen minutes later. "Mr. Logan?"

Irritated and frustrated, Mike reached her before she had even finished his name. "How is she? How is the baby?"

She sighed softly. "She's in premature labor, but we're trying to stop it. If we can't... Well, we really don't want her to deliver this soon. Many complications can arise with a premature birth. The lungs aren't fully developed, which can lead to breathing problems that sometimes last the child's whole lifetime."

Mike closed his eyes, trying to absorb the news. He had to see Carolyn. He had to do what he could. Determined, his voice took on a cold, even tone. "Where is she?"

She pointed to the room she had just walked out of. "She's in there."

Brushing past her, Mike didn't say another word. He didn't care if he ran into her or not. Moving to Carolyn's door, he took a deep breath. Forcing his blood pressure down, he opened the door slowly. Seeing her lying in the bed, he gave her a very weak smile. He spoke softly, "Hi..." He moved to the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Mike..."

Mike smiled a little more. "I'm right here, baby." He took her hand again. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. "I'm not going anywhere again."

She turned her head in the direction of his voice. "The baby..."

Taking a shaky breath, Mike reached out and stroked her hair. "You're...still in labor. They're doing the best they can stop it, but it's...wait and see right now..."

She frowned. "But... she's too little..."

Mike squeezed her hand. He nodded. "I know... That's why they're trying to stop it." He swallowed hard. "But it's going to be okay. They're going to stop it. It's going to be okay." He was trying desperately to keep it together for her, to be strong for her.

She clung to his hand, her heart aching. They had to stop it. She knew the risks if she gave birth a month early. It couldn't happen. When his other hand came up to caress her hair, a tear slid down her cheek.

Wiping the tear away, Mike got up and moved to the bed. He didn't care. He needed to be there. Lying down with her, he let her move into his arms. He held her close.

She pulled both of their hands down to her swollen belly, relieved when she felt the baby move beneath their hands.

Mike kissed the top of her head. "The baby is going to be just fine...They're part of us. Our baby is a fighter."

She nodded, snuggling further into him. Their baby was a fighter.

Six hours later, Howard came back into Carolyn's room, a frown marring her face.

Still holding Carolyn, Mike looked up at the nurse. He was gently and soothingly stroking her back. Seeing the look on her face, he scowled even more. He quietly demanded, "It's not stopping is it?"

She shook her head. "I hope you have a name picked out, because it looks like this baby is coming tonight."

Mike instinctively pulled Carolyn closer. He closed his eyes, praying to God that their baby would be okay. He looked down at Carolyn and shook her gently. "Carolyn, baby..."

She stirred, her eyes fluttering. "Mike...?"

Swallowing hard, Mike met her eyes. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "They're not stopping, Carolyn..."

Her dark eyes grew round. "No... no, she's not ready..."

Howard approached the bed. "Mrs. Barek, we're going to do everything in our power to make sure your baby is fine. We have one of the best Neo Natal units in the state."

Mike held her a little tighter. He took a shaky breath and met her eyes again. "They're... They're going to do the best they can, but they're going to have to deliver him."

She gripped his hand as tightly as she could. It seemed like they didn't have a say in this matter. The baby was coming, and she was coming soon. Nothing either of them could do or say would stop her.

Mike kissed the top of her head. He had to believe it was going to be okay. Taking a deep breath, he knew this could take even hours longer. He quietly ventured, "Carolyn, would you... Can I get you something to drink?"

Howard shook her head. "She can't have anything to drink right now. But you can go down to the nurse's station and ask for some ice chips for her."

Frustrated, Mike nodded. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at Carolyn. "I'm going to go get you some ice chips. I'll be right back. I promise..."

She nodded. "Okay..."

Mike sighed. Finally getting up, he moved out of the room and down the hall. Reaching the nurse's station, he asked for some ice chips. When his phone rang, he sighed heavily. Reaching down, he picked up his phone. Without checking the caller ID, he answered, "Logan..."

"Mike? What's going on? I can't find Bobby."

TBC...

A/N: (runs from pitchforks and flaming right shoes)


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa, put the pitchforks and left shoes down, people. We considered doing a cliffhanger here, but we thought better against it. And we hope you like this chapter. Read, enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICI

Mike shook his head. "No... If this is supposed to be some sort of fucking joke, I will track you down and make you pay."

"Logan! What the hell is your problem? Where is my husband?"

Mike took a shaky breath now. He reached out and gripped the counter. Closing his eyes, he was starting to believe, and he couldn't believe it. It was a miracle. "Alex, it is you, isn't it?"

"Of course it's me." There was a noticeable tremor in her voice. "Where's Bobby? Is he with you?"

Mike took a deep breath. He quietly explained, "There...was an explosion. We...thought you were dead. We told Bobby. He didn't...handle it well. He fell apart. Locked himself in Julie's room. I had to...bust down the door. We're at Mercy General. He had a heart attack, Alex."

"No..." There was a long silence. "I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I find someone to watch Julie."

Mike took a deep breath. "You know I would, sweetheart, but...because of the stress, Carolyn has gone into premature labor. She's about to deliver. Deakins though... Deakins is still here. He's...waiting on news. I'm sure he'd take her."

Stunned, she finally said, "Okay. I'll be there in a half hour." She hung up the phone.

Mike closed his eyes. He rubbed his temple. When the nurse appeared with his ice chips, he took them curtly. With a sigh, he headed back to Carolyn's room. Walking in, he moved to the bed. "Hey... How is it going in here?" He offered her an ice chip.

She took the ice chip and placed it in her mouth. "Slow," she said quietly.

"She's dilated about two centimeters," Howard said from the foot of the bed. "It's going to be a few hours."

Mike took a deep breath and sat down in the chair beside her. He took her hand again. Hoping to ease her mind some and keep her mind off the pain, he offered, "I do have some good news..."

She turned and looked at him, her face pale and drawn. "What?"

Mike swallowed hard and met her eyes. "I don't have any details, but Alex and Julie...are alive. They're okay. She called me looking for Bobby."

Her face drained of color. "A-are you sure, Mike?"

Mike nodded. He sighed heavily. "I just got off the phone with her. It was her."

She swallowed hard. "H-has anyone told Bobby? Someone has to tell him..." She struggled to sit up.

Mike stood up and grabbed her arms, keeping her from moving. He insisted, "You're in labor, Carolyn. You have to have our baby, and I'm staying with you. We don't know Bobby's condition, and Alex is on her way. He's going to be okay."

She struggled against him briefly, then finally went limp against him. She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing heavily. "Thank God..."

Mike closed his eyes. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I...know..." He really did understand, and under almost any other circumstances, he'd be there with Bobby, telling him he had just spoken to Alex.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she settled as close to him as her pregnant belly would allow.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Forty five minutes later, Alex was walking impatiently through the Cardiac Wing, searching for her husband's room. It had taking a lot of pleading, cajoling, and eventually resorting to threats, but one nurse had finally told her the number of his room. When she found it, she took a steadying breath before slipping into the quiet room. Machines surrounded his bed, and she couldn't help noticing how fragile and helpless he looked as she sat down by his bed. Biting her lip, she reached out and touched his head with tender fingers. "Bobby..."

Nearly twenty minutes later, Bobby groaned softly as his eyes slowly started to open. His head was facing the door, and he took a shaky breath. His chest hurt, and there was something else. Glancing around the side of the room that his head was facing, it hit him. Alex and Julie were gone. Whimpering, a tear slid down his cheek. He couldn't imagine going on without them.

When he whimpered, Alex startled awake. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she quickly rose to her feet and stepped up to the bed. "Bobby..."

Startled, Bobby gasped. Taking a shaky breath, he carefully turned to look at her. He stared at her in shock. It couldn't be true. He couldn't let himself believe it. "Am I...dead?"

Her brow furrowed. "No, baby. You're not dead." She reached down and gently pulled the covers tighter around him.

He continued to look at her with apprehension. "Then how... God, Alex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and Julie. How are you here?"

"No, Bobby. Nothing happened." She reached down and slipped her hand into his. "Julie is with Deakins. I didn't bring her because a hospital isn't safe for a baby."

Bobby took a ragged breath. Fresh tears threatened to overwhelm him. "You-you're really here and safe?" He just had to be sure.

She smiled gently and kissed his hand, then brought it to rest over her rapid heartbeat. "I'm here." She sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping his hand over her heart. "I was on my way home, and I stopped at a gas station to get Julie a snack. When I came out, the car was gone..."

Tears started to slowly slide down his cheeks again. "Oh God, Alex..." He took her hands into his. Clinging to it, he whispered, "I...thought I had lost you..."

"Oh, baby..." She turned and laid down beside him, allowing him to curl up in her arms. "Bobby, I'm fine. We're both fine." She kissed his head. "Julie and I are both fine. I promise."

Bobby buried his face in her neck. He took a shaky breath. He quietly asked, "What...happened? Why am I in the hospital?" He didn't remember. All he remembered was pain and then darkness.

She took a shallow breath. "Mike said... that you'd had a heart attack... after you thought..." She swallowed hard.

Bobby closed his eyes. He remembered now. The pain in his arm, the sweating...the pain in his chest. With a soft groan of embarrassment, he made sure his head was still buried in her neck.

She kissed his head and stroked the back of his neck. "I'll make sure Deakins brings her by tomorrow, so you can see her."

Relieved, Bobby nodded slowly. "Thank you... I... I need to see her." He needed to see she was really there.

"I know. But it's late, and she's probably sleeping." She kissed his head again. "I'll call Deakins and make sure he brings her first thing in the morning."

Bobby nodded again. Alex was right, and he was going to have to live with that. He lifted his head and met her eyes. "I love you...so much."

A smile tugged at her lips. "I love you, too, Bobby. Very much."

Bobby kissed her softly. He had been so devastatingly sure that he would never be able to do that again.

She deepened the kiss, reassuring and promising at the same time. She was sure that she wouldn't have been able to handle the news of his death any better. Her hand moved gently over his back, soothing.

When the kiss finally ended, he met her eyes again. He quietly asked, "Will...you stay?" He desperately needed to have her close. To reassure himself.

"Of course I will," she promised, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'll stay until you come home."

Not caring how selfish it was in that moment, that was what he wanted. He held her close. He buried his face in her neck again and lamented, "I should have gone with you."

"Shh..." She hugged him tighter. "We're both fine. It's okay." Bobby sighed heavily, trying to relax. After a moment, he asked, "Why...is Julie with the Deakins' and not Mike and Carolyn?"

She bit her lower lip. "Because... Mike's with Carolyn. She's in labor."

Surprised, Bobby lifted his head again and met her eyes. "Labor? What? She isn't due for another month..."

"According to Mike, all the stress sent her into premature labor. They couldn't stop it."

Bobby groaned again, feeling absolutely sick. "Oh, God... I caused..." If something happened to Carolyn or that baby, he would never forgive himself.

Hugging him again, she murmured, "Bobby, don't..."

Bobby shook his head, letting her hold him. He took a shaky breath. "No... It's true. It's my fault. I put all that stress on her, and if anything happens to either of them...I'll never forgive myself and neither will Mike."

She ran a hand through his hair. "She and the baby are going to be just fine. You'll see."

Bobby shook his head, fearing the worst. "The baby is premature. You don't know that..."

"Yes, I do. Carolyn's strong, and their baby will be, too. I know it." Her voice was firm, certain.

Bobby closed his eyes. He settled his face back in the crook of her neck. "I...hope you're right."

She rested her head against his, still rubbing his back. "Go to sleep," she urged gently. "I'll wake you up when I hear something."

Relaxed and relieved, Bobby could feel some of the pain in his chest start to go away. He nodded and quietly replied, "Okay..." Keeping his eyes closed, he clung to her and finally fell asleep.

Sighing softly, she kissed his head again. She couldn't imagine the pain he had gone through, thinking that both she and Julie were dead. She knew that having Bobby and their baby snatched from her like that would kill her. She held him tighter, relieved when he snuggled into her in his sleep. "I love you, Bobby..."

TBC...

A/N: Fluffy, huh? And as for Baby Logan, don't worry. We know that we're not getting every detail perfect, but we're trying. And that's what fanfic's for. grins And if there's anyone out there who's interested, I'm writing my very first Buffy the Vampire Slayer story. I was forced to watch the show, and I actually really like Buffy and Angel. But enough rambling. We hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and we'll be back soon with another update.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates, but we've had no internet access. Gah. But now we're back, and we have updates. This chapter has the introduction of Baby Logan, and lots of Mike bonding with his baby. So this chapter is pure fluff. We hope ya'll enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

CICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn gripped Mike's hand as hard as she could, her entire body locked in pain as she cried out again.

Ignoring the pain from where she had his hand. He encouraged her, "Just breathe, Carolyn. Remember your breathing... It'll be over in just a minute..." He hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Shut up!" she growled.

Mike's eyes widened. Swallowing hard, he nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up." He just wanted to help.

"Good!"

Dr. Jamison looked up from the foot of the bed, a small smile on her face. "Okay, Carolyn, you're at ten centimeters. It's time to start pushing."

Mike looked up wide-eyed. He took a shaky breath and looked up at Dr. Jamison. He then swallowed hard and looked at Carolyn.

Carolyn wasn't paying any attention to Mike. All of her focus was concentrated solely on their child.

Mike took the washcloth and wiped down her forehead. He met her eyes.

"Push, Carolyn," Jamison ordered.

Carolyn grabbed Mike's hand and pushed, gasping.

Mike ignored how hard she was grasping his hand. He didn't care. He just wanted to do what he could for her.

Jamison looked up a few minutes later. "Okay, your baby is crowning. Do you want to come down here, Mike?"

Mike looked down at the doctor for a moment. Hesitating, he nodded. "I... I think so..." He reluctantly looked at Carolyn. Letting go of her hand for a moment, he moved to the end of the bed. He took one look at the baby coming out, and his eyes widened. He immediately moved back to Carolyn and took her hand again.

Carolyn looked up at Mike, her eyes questioning.

Mike swallowed hard and assured her, "The baby is coming out fine... It's okay." He didn't want her to worry.

She clutched his hand again as she bore down, gritting her teeth.

"One more big push," Jamison encourage, gently wiping the baby's nostrils and mouth.

Carolyn pushed again, going limp against Mike when she felt the baby slide out of her body.

Mike held her tight. He kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back. "That was amazing..." He looked over her head and watched as the doctors swaddled the newborn.

Jamison looked up at Mike and Carolyn and smiled. "Congratulations. You have a girl."

Mike's eyes widened in amazement. He watched the doctor bring her over and put her in the warming bed. He moved to the bed and looked down at his baby daughter. "She's...beautiful." He was almost afraid to touch her.

Carolyn's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned back against the pillows. "Is she okay...?"

Jamison looked up from the warming bed, where the baby girl had begun crying loudly. "We're going to take her to NICU, but everything looks fine," she answered reassuringly.

Mike took a shaky breath and stepped back. He looked down at Carolyn. "She's perfect..."

Gently lifting the newborn out of the warming bed, Jamison wrapped her in a receiving blanket and carefully placed her in Mike's arms, smiling warmly.

Mike took a shaky breath. It was amazing. He held the baby close to him. He had never felt anything as amazing as holding his daughter.

"We have to take her to NICU." She looked past him, at Carolyn. "Why don't you take her to see your wife?"

Mike nodded immediately. "Right..." He turned to face Carolyn. He brought her over to the bed and let Carolyn see her. "She's the best..."

Carolyn held her arms out, waiting for Mike to place their daughter in her arms. When he did, she cuddled their tiny baby to her chest, sniffling quietly. "Hello there, little one," she whispered, kissing the baby's forehead.

Mike grinned. He couldn't believe how small their daughter was or how perfect she looked in Carolyn's arms. Sitting on the bed with them, he whispered, "She still needs a name..."

She ran a gentle finger over the baby's cheek, smiling when she turned her head in the direction of her finger, searching.

"Do we have a name yet?" Jamison asked gently.

Carolyn shook her head. "No, not yet."

"That's fine." She wrote on the clipboard in her hand. "For now, we'll just call her Baby Girl Barek."

Shaking her head again, Carolyn corrected her. "No. Baby Girl Logan."

Mike grinned. He met Carolyn's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. He loved her and now their daughter more than anything, and he'd do anything for them.

After a few more moments, Jamison stepped up to the bed. "We have to take her now, as a precaution." She gently lifted the baby out of Carolyn's arms. "You'll see her again soon."

Mike's eyes instantly widened. He stood up. "Where are you taking her?" He was immediately worried about his daughter. He didn't want to be separated from her.

"We're taking her to the NICU. Neo Natal Intensive Care Unit." She gently laid the newborn in the warming bed. "But it's just to be safe. She'll be there for a day, two at the most, if everything goes fine."

Mike nodded. He insisted, "Then I'm going with you..." He glanced at Carolyn.

She glanced at him. Gently, she suggested, "Maybe you should stay with your wife for a little while, Mike."

Mike frowned. He swallowed hard and looked at Carolyn again. He nodded. "I'll stay..." He gave Carolyn a soft smile.

Carolyn smiled back at Mike, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Sitting back down with Carolyn, Mike stretched out with her. He let her snuggle up against him. Holding her, he kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll be right here..."

She snuggled into him, sighing softly as she faded into sleep.

Mike smiled softly. He stroked her back gently. What she had done was amazing. He didn't rush to get up, but once he knew for sure she was truly asleep, he slid out of the bed and moved down the hall from the NICU. Watching through the window, he recognized their daughter. He smiled, relaxing. He could watch her forever.

A nurse who was checking on the infants saw a man standing at the window, and she looked up, giving him a smile.

Mike gave her a shy smile. He wasn't sure if he could go in there or not. He carefully moved to the door.

She went to the door and opened it. "New dad?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Mike nodded slowly. He shifted nervously. "Yes... And...my daughter is in there..."

She smiled. "Would you like to see her?"

Mike's eyes lit up. He nodded immediately. "Yes! Yes, I would."

She led him in, closing the door behind him. "What's her name?"

Hesitating a moment, he admitted, "We don't have one for her yet. It's-it's baby girl Logan."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "That's fine. We have plenty of parents who haven't made up their minds about names." She led him over to an incubator. "She's undersized, but for a preemie, she's doing very well. We didn't even have to help her breathe. She doing it all on her own."

Mike nodded slowly, relieved. "That's...good. She's really doing well?" He was extremely nervous. He was worried about his daughter.

She nodded. "She's just fine. In fact..." She opened the incubator. "Would you like to hold her?"

Mike's eyes sparkled. He nodded immediately. "I would love to..." He grinned.

"Okay..." She reached into the incubator and carefully lifted the baby girl into her arms. "For being a month early, she's doing very well." She stepped around the incubator and laid her in Mike's waiting arms. "She's a beautiful little girl. You're very lucky."

Mike grinned widely. Holding her, he gently rocked her. "Thank you... I...feel lucky." And she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen.

The baby whimpered softly, and Nurse Taylor looked concerned. A smile appeared on her face. "She's hungry..."

Mike looked up at her in surprise. "Can... Can I feed her?" He wanted so badly to be close to her and take care of her.

Her smile turned into a grin. "Of course you can." She disappeared for a moment, returning with a small bottle. Nodding toward a rocking chair, she said, "You can sit right there."

Grinning himself, Mike took the seat and carefully held her daughter close. He looked up at the nurse and took the bottle from her. "I... Thank you..."

She held up a hand. "Don't worry. I love to see fathers get involved." She looked around at the other newborns. "All babies need love and care, but preemies... they need even more."

Mike swallowed hard. He looked down at his tiny baby girl. He hoped he was up to that challenge. Carefully picking up the bottle, he offered it to her. "I'm always going to be there for her┘take care of her..."

"That's good to hear. Every child deserves that."

Mike smiled softly. "Yeah, they do..." He grinned widely again when she started drinking from the bottle.

She picked up the baby's chart and looked at it. "She's a little over five pounds... That's actually good for a preemie." She smiled at him. "You know, premature babies love skin contact. Being touched and held... it really soothes them."

Mike swallowed hard. He looked down at his long sleeves. He looked up at the nurse again. "I... Can you hold her for just a second?"

"Sure." She leaned over and gently lifted the newborn girl into her arms.

He made sure she had the baby and the bottle. He unbuttoned his sleeves and then rolled them up to his elbows. He looked back up at the nurse. "I... I'm ready to take her back now."

She smiled warmly and handed the baby back to him. "There you go, sweetheart," she cooed to the baby, who had opened her dark eyes and was looking around at her surroundings.

Mike grinned again when he saw her eyes. "You are so...beautiful." He carefully began feeding her again, holding her as close as he could.

The baby snuggled closer to him, wrapping her entire little fist around his finger.

Mike's heart completely melted. He couldn't stop grinning. "Hi, sweetheart... I'm your daddy..."

Taylor smiled and watched them for a moment before walking away to check on the other babies.

Content, Mike settled back and held her close. Feeding her, he relaxed completely. He couldn't imagine being away from her now.

TBC...

A/N: See? Lots of fluffy goodness. Now for those of you not in sugar induced comas, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, wow, it has been insane over here. Sorry about the lack of updates, but here's the next chapter of Family Ties. And for those of you reading By The Morning Light, I'm cleaning up the next chapter and will have it posted tonight. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not ours!

This chapter is for those of you who wanted to know Baby Girl Logan's name, and for HockeyMom, for all her help with 'Mike's angel.' Thanks!

CICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex was sitting beside her husband's bed, holding his hand and whispering softly to him, even though he was sleeping peacefully. "Julie will be here soon," she murmured, stroking his hand with her fingertips. "She missed her daddy."

The door opened, and she quickly stood up to greet Deakins. Julie was sitting in his arms, and Alex gently took her and hugged her tightly. "Hey there, beautiful."

Deakins smiled softly as Alex held Julie close. He met Alex's eyes. "How is he doing?"

Alex shifted Julie to her hip. "He's... doing better. He was awake for a while last night."

Deakins nodded again, relieved. "That's good..." He sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Bobby. He had been scared for his detective.

"It is." Alex looked at her little girl, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation to their three year old. Finally she settled on, "Sweetheart, Daddy is sleeping right now. We have to be really quiet..." She lowered the volume of her voice as she said it, raising a finger to her mouth.

"Shh..." Julie whispered, copying her actions.

Alex kissed her forehead and turned around. "That's my big girl." Moving over to the bed, she gently set her little girl on the bed, next to Bobby's chest.

Seeing her daddy, Julie's face broke out in a bright grin, and she scooted closer to him. "Daddy seeping...Shh..." she whispered, resting her tiny hand on his chest.

Hearing her voice, Bobby knew Julie was there. With a soft groan, he forced himself to come back from the darkness. He needed his daughter. His eyes finally fluttered open. "Julie..."

"Shh..." she whispered again, patting his cheek. "Seep..."

Bobby turned his head and met her eyes. He ignored her insistence that he sleep. He had slept long enough. "Julie..." He smiled softly. "Hi, sweetheart..."

Julie leaned over, gently rubbing her little hand over his stubbled cheek.

Alex turned away from Deakins, smiling at her husband. "Hey, baby," she murmured, stepping up to the bed.

Bobby reached over and took Julie's hand. He looked at Alex and spoke softly, "Hey..." He swallowed hard. He whispered, "Thank you...for bringing her."

"Don't thank me," she chastised gently. "She's your daughter, too, and she wanted to see you."

Bobby gave her another soft smile. He looked back at Julie. "I missed you, baby."

"I love you, Daddy!" she declared innocently.

Bobby grinned. With the wires, he did his best to hug her. "I love you, too."

She gladly snuggled into him, sighing happily as she buried her fingers in his hair.

Alex carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, laying a gentle hand on Bobby's chest as she rubbed Julie's back with the other. "Did you miss your daddy, sweetheart?" she asked, smiling softly.

Julie nodded and buried her face in his shoulder.

Bobby closed his eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he held her as tight as he could. "I'll be home soon, baby. I promise..."

Alex moved her hand gently over his chest. "Yeah, you will," she murmured.

Bobby swallowed hard. He met her eyes. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to tell her how he had felt, about the huge black hole that been created in his soul, or how he didn't think it was something he could have survived. He hadn't cared if he lived or not, but now he couldn't imagine not being here. Seeing that they were both okay, both with him, he would do whatever it took to stay with them now.

Julie shifted into Bobby's side, her eyes fluttering shut as she snuggled as close to him as she possibly could.

Bobby closed his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

Watching this Deakins sighed. He admitted, "She didn't really sleep much last night."

Bobby looked concerned. He looked from Deakins to Alex. "Why not?"

Deakins nearly winced. He suddenly wasn't sure he should have said anything at all. "She was...worried. She cried most of the night."

Bobby looked horrified. He frowned and looked down at Julie. He tightened his hold on her, suddenly feeling nearly sick with guilt. He hated the thought of having hurt her.

"Bobby..." Alex reached down and closed her hand over his arm. "Baby, everything's okay. You'll be home soon, and she'll be able to see you whenever she wants."

Bobby took a deep breath. He lifted his head and met her eyes. He shook his head. "It's...not enough. This is hurting her, and I can't...stand that." He never, ever wanted to hurt her.

"Baby, she's fine." Her eyes flickered down to the little girl who was nodding off in Bobby's side. "She's just happy that she's with you now."

Deakins sighed again. He insisted, "She's right. She'll be fine. You just need to focus on getting better."

Bobby looked down at Julie again. "This isn't going to work. I have to get out of here..."

Alex's eyes widened. "No, baby. You're not leaving until the doctors say you can. You had a heart attack."

Bobby shook his head. He scoffed, "Maybe so, but she needs me out of here..."

"And it's going to hurt her even worse if you have another one, and something worse happens!"

Bobby had the fortitude to at least look sheepish. He looked away from her. "I'm sorry. I just... I want to get out of here. I swear I'll follow doctor's orders."

Deakins shook his head. "I'm telling you right now, I'm not letting them let you out of here before they're ready to release you, Goren. You have to be patient and let them take care of you."

Bobby closed his eyes. He sighed heavily. "Fine..."

She reached down and ran her hand through his hair. "Good..." Then she looked at Deakins. "Would you mind taking her home with you again? She's exhausted..." She looked at her little girl with soft eyes.

Bobby's head instantly snapped to her. He met her eyes. "I want her to stay. She can stay, Alex." He held Julie tighter. He needed her there.

Alex studied him for a long minute. "Are you going to sleep, too?" she questioned. She knew that he had had trouble sleeping the previous night, and she wanted him to rest as much as possible, so he would be able to leave the hospital soon.

Bobby sighed heavily. He looked down at Julie. "I'll try." He just needed Julie there.

She nodded, satisfied. "Good." Standing up, she gently moved Julie and pulled the hospital blanket from under her. Then she tucked her back into Bobby's side, pulling the blanket over them. "I love both of you," she whispered, tucking the blanket around them.

Bobby swallowed hard. He met her eyes. "We love you, too." He relaxed with Julie and closed his eyes. He would try to sleep. He had promised.

When he shut his eyes, Alex looked at Deakins. "I can handle it from here, Captain," she murmured. "Thank you so much...for everything."

Taking a deep breath, Deakins nodded. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. He met her eyes. "I... I'm just glad you're okay."

She smiled at him, patting his hand. "Thank you, sir." She watched him turn around to leave. When he was gone, she returned her attention to her little family. Her world.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Finally getting permission to take his daughter out of the NICU, Mike held her close. It was now that Mike allowed himself to worry about Bobby. He moved down the hall and to the nurses station. He asked for Bobby's room number, relieved when he had one easily. Reaching the room, he knocked softly. When he heard someone say come in, he hesitantly walked in. He smiled softly when he saw Alex. He whispered, "Hey..."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey..." When she saw the tiny pink bundle cradled to his chest, she pushed herself to her feet. "She's beautiful, Mike," she murmured, smiling.

Mike grinned. He nodded. "Thank you..." Letting her have a closer look, he glanced at Bobby who was fast asleep in bed with Julie curled up under the covers with him. He smiled at that. "How...is he?"

"He's better." She gently pulled the blanket away from the baby's face. "She didn't get your nose. Thank God," she teased, smirking.

Mike snickered. He looked up at Alex. "I know. I was afraid she would." He pulled his daughter closer.

"She really is a beauty, Mike." She touched the little girl's mouth, making her pout. "It's a good thing she takes after Carolyn."

Mike raised his eyebrows before laughing softly. "I have to agree..." He stroked his daughter's cheek. "She's absolutely perfect, and it's all Carolyn..."

"What's her name?" she asked, touching the baby's tiny hand.

Mike grinned proudly. "Alex Eames, meet Annabella Michelle Logan."

His smile was contagious, and she grinned, sliding her finger into the baby's incredibly tiny hand. "Hello, Annabella," she murmured. "Welcome to the world."

Mike held Annabella closer again. He kissed the top of her head. He loved her more than anything. "You see her? That's your Aunt Alex. She's going to be a huge part of your life. Her and your Uncle Bobby and your cousin Julie..."

Alex smiled. "How's Carolyn?" she asked, playing with the baby's fingers.

Mike smiled again. He assured her, "She's great. She's been getting some rest, but she's going to be released a little later today. She'll want to come down here and check on Bobby."

"That's great. I'm glad." She sat back down in the chair she had occupied all night.

Mike sighed. Stepping closer to the bed, he saw how protectively Bobby was holding Julie. He was a little relieved. "I'm glad you had the Captain bring her back here." It was obvious that he had needed her.

"He needed her, and she wouldn't stop crying until she saw him," she said simply.

Mike nodded in understanding. He glanced at Alex. "They'll both be better when he's released from here..."

"They will," she agreed, reaching out to rub her husband's arm lovingly.

Mike tried to smile. He sighed softly and looked at Annabella again. He kissed her temple.

In the middle of a nightmare that it had all been true, that Alex and Julie were gone, Bobby's eyes popped open. Breathing heavily, he looked down and saw Julie was still in his arms. He held her closer.

Alex noticed Bobby stir, and she leaned closer, smiling. "Hey, baby..."

Looking up, he met her eyes. He gave her a weak smile. "Hey..." He didn't want her to worry.

She reached out and trailed her fingertips lightly over his cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

As the kiss ended, Bobby swallowed hard. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He was just so grateful that they were there, were with him. Finally looking away from her, he saw Mike. Surprised, he spoke softly, "Hey..."

Mike gave Bobby a smile. "Hey... It's good to see you awake."

Bobby blushed slightly. Seeing the baby in his arms, he smiled. "And who do we have here?"

Mike grinned. He looked down at his daughter. He answered proudly, "Annabella Michelle Logan." He positioned her so that Bobby could get a good look.

Bobby grinned now. "It's nice to meet you." He looked up at Mike. "She's beautiful, Mike."

Mike nodded. "Thank you..."

Relieved, Bobby looked at Annabella again. He knew how premature she was. "How is she doing? How is Carolyn?"

Mike glanced at Alex. "Carolyn is doing fine. They'll be releasing her soon." He sighed. "Annabella is doing very well. She's going to be just fine." He held her closer.

Bobby smiled again, even more relieved. He nodded. "Good." He was incredibly glad for that. "I'm sorry, Mike... I know she's early..."

Mike shook his head. He insisted, "Everyone is going to be okay. Don't worry about it."

But Bobby worried about it anyway. He couldn't help that.

Alex reached over and gently caressed his cheek again, smiling gently. "Mike's right, Bobby. Annabella's fine, and so is Carolyn. She's a little smaller, but she'll be able to go home with Mike soon."

Unnoticed by the adults, Julie began to stir against Bobby, whimpering softly.

Suddenly distracted by Julie's whimper, Bobby looked down at her. He frowned. "Julie, baby..." He shook her gently, hoping to wake her up from what was obviously a nightmare.

Her whimpers escalated into soft cries. "Daddy!" she sobbed in her sleep.

His heart breaking, Bobby shook her a little harder. "Julie, wake up... I'm right here..."

Worried and fighting back tears, Alex lifted Julie up, resituating her so that Bobby could hold her better. "Come on, sweetheart," she murmured, kissing her daughter's head. "Wake up. Mommy and Daddy are here..."

Her eyelids finally shot open, and she threw her arms around Bobby's neck, sobbing as she clung to him desperately.

Bobby gasped slightly from the pain. Ignoring it, he held her tightly to him. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. It's okay. We're right here..." He stroked her back. "Everyone is okay." He couldn't even look at Alex. He was too afraid to see the recrimination in her eyes. This was his fault. It was all his fault.

Reaching over, Alex gently rubbed her daughter's back, sighing softly. "It's okay, sweetheart," she murmured. "Don't cry... Daddy and I are right here."

Bobby swallowed hard. "We're not going anywhere. I promise." He held her tighter, hating the idea that he had made her cry.

Soon her sobs eased, and she ran her fingers through his hair, reassuring herself.

Bobby took a shaky breath. He finally ventured, "You have a bad dream, sweetheart?"

She pressed her face further into his neck, refusing to let him go.

Bobby swallowed hard. He didn't know how to reach her. He finally dared to look up at Alex.

When Bobby's gaze went up to hers, Alex gave him a weak smile. She didn't know what to do or say to comfort her own daughter, and that made her feel like the worst mother ever.

Watching this, Mike frowned. Worried about Julie, he glanced down at Annabella. Maybe he could offer a distraction. "Julie, sweetheart, I...brought someone here for you to meet. Aunt Carolyn had the baby today..."

Very slowly, Julie pulled her face out of Bobby's neck, peering over at the tiny bundle in Mike's arms.

Mike smiled at Julie. He stepped closer, giving her a better look at the baby. "She's right here. We named her Annabella."

Her eyes widened, and she tipped her head to the side, appearing to be in deep thought. Finally she said, "Baby..."

Mike nodded. "Yes, a baby..." He stepped completely to the bed. "You...can touch her."

Grabbing Bobby's arm to steady herself, Julie rose up, her attention focused completely on the tiny baby in Mike's arms. Looking at him for a moment, she reached out and touched Annabella's tiny hand. "Bella..."

Grinning, Mike watched her. He watched Annabella wrap her little hand around Julie's finger. "She likes you."

Julie smiled and continued holding the baby's hand for a few moments. Then she turned around and buried her face in Bobby's shoulder again.

Bobby grinned, relieved that Mike had managed to make Julie happy. He kissed the top of her head. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Pretty baby," Julie echoed, her voice muffled by his neck.

Alex laughed softly.

Mike looked down at Annabella again. He replied proudly, "I think so, too." She was perfect in his eyes.

Kissing Bobby and their daughter, Alex slid off of the bed and went over to Mike. She touched the baby's hand as she said, "How is Carolyn?"

Mike met her eyes and sighed softly. "She's doing alright. She'll be even better when I tell her the three of you are okay."

She kissed the baby's hand. "Then go tell her. I'm sure she wants to see her daughter, too."

Mike nodded and sighed again. "Yeah..." He looked up at Bobby. "You be good. Do what you're told, and don't even think about leaving until you're better."

Bobby nearly winced. He met Mike's eyes. "I promise. I'll be good."

Mike nodded, satisfied. "Good. Because I'd hate to have to kick your ass. I'll be back later." He looked down at the Annabella again. He kissed the top of her head and slipped out of the room.

When he was gone, Alex went back to the bed, kissing Bobby softly. "I'm glad he has that baby now," she murmured. "He'll be a good daddy."

Bobby smiled. Holding Julie close again, he ignored the pain again. "He'll be a great dad."

She saw him wince, and she gently took Julie out of his arms, glad when she didn't object. Then she settled into Bobby's side, still holding the baby.

A sense of panic had momentarily overcome Bobby. Draping his arm carefully over Alex, he relaxed a little. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I love you two."

She smiled up at him, kissing his jaw. "We love you too, Bobby."

"My daddy," Julie piped up.

Bobby closed his eyes for a second. He could never hear that enough. He kissed the top of her head. "And I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Not ever."

TBC...

A/N: Coming up, we have everyone going home, and a new character is introduced... Mwhahhaa...


End file.
